Pediofobia: La pesadilla de Italia
by fanficloid123
Summary: "¿No me recuerdas?" Si, si lo hace desearia no recordalo. En la penumbra se esconde su peor temor acechandolo y lastimandolo.


"aléjate de mi...¡No te me acerques!"

Los insoportables gritos de un joven se oían dentro de la oscura habitación. Sus ojos llenos de un terror extremo, una obscuridad anormal se apoderaba de este. La habitación se veía espaciosa y sus paredes de un color calmante entre beige y hueso. Unas cortinas amarillas colgaban tapando las ventanas dejando el lugar casi a oscuras. Esa parecía la habitación de un muchacho serio, ya que, no parecía de un adulto. Esta habitación no tenia ningún ornamento que pudiera delatar el lado infantil del muchacho a excepción de UNA cosa...

"¡No mas _per favore_!"

Se acorralaba a si mismo en la pared llorando desconsoladamente y gritando. Sus hermosos ojos cafés escurrían lagrimas cristalinas y sus ojos ardían con la intensidad de una fogata. Quemaban, como dolían. Le hablaba a un nadie, solo su eco sonoro le respondía a sus llantos de amarga desesperación.

"No,no,no,no,no,¡NOOOOO!"

El ultimo "no" fue entregado con la mayor fuerza que pudo. Su garganta se desgarro en ese momento. ¿Gritar? Si podía, claro que si. Sus voz no ida del todo, mas su garganta dolía.

"...largo...no te quiero ver..."

Dijo esto mas bajo a causa del dolor que el grito anterior le provoco.

_"¿Porqué? ¿No recuerdas los viejos tiempos Feli?"_

El le hablaba aunque no debería. ¿Hay alguien mas en esta habitacion? Puede ser...

_"Eramos tan buenos amigos...tu me diste vida, me hacías caminar ¡Incluso hablar! Vamos...¿No quieres cantar conmigo?"_

Eso era, la peor pesadilla de Feliciano Vargas. Alguna vez fue su amigo alguna vez jugaron juntos, eso ya no existe. Ese es su "mejor amigo" conocido por el con el apodo de Pinocchio. La presencia de Pinocchio incomodaba a Feliciano. Hace no mucho, el decidio sacarlo de su antiguo baúl de juguetes y lo encontró. El simple hecho de la presencia de el muñeco lo aterraba a el borde de la locura. El aire se volvía denso su corazón latía de temor en su pecho y sentía como si dos manos invisibles le apretara la cabeza exprimiendo sus sesos. Hace poco el maldito muñeco empezó a hablar. No solo eso,oía la voz de Pinocchio incluso cuando este no se encontraba en la misma habitación.

"Si no cantaras conmigo...yo cantaré solo"

La voz infantil de el articulado títere decía esto sin señal de estar molesto,en efecto, se veía alegre y sonriente,macabramente alegre. Posó sus manos atrás en su espalda listo para entonar la canción que tenia preparada.

_"Sin hilos yo me se mover"_

La cara de Feli desencajada de terror y decía muy bajo unas palabras Llenas de temor y dolor.

"Basta...te lo suplico...para"

Solo consiguió animarlo mas. En un tono infantil el muñeco seguía cantando la canción pero de una manera mas lenta dándole un tono triste a la tonada. Los oidos de el joven Vargas zumbaban y ardian mucho causandole aun mas dolo.

_"Puedo andar y hasta correr"_

Su sonrisa sincera atravesaba el pecho de el joven de ojos cafés causándole un agudo dolor infernal inyectándose como una aguja en su pecho concentrando un veneno en el resto del cuerpo.

_"Tenia hilos los perdí..."_

El títere abrió los ojos y le dedico una dulce mirada a su amo el cual sintió un disgusto penetrante y unas horribles ganas de vomitar. Lo ultimo, seria una dedicatoria amarga para terminar la ilusión. temblaba acorralado en la pared y con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

_"Y..."_

"No...para ya"

_"Todo gracias a..."_

"¡BASTAAAAAAAAA!"

un grito desgarrador irrumpido por un portazo. En la puerta se encontraba parado un hombre fornido de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás nada menos que el amigo de Italia que al oír los gritos fue a investigar.

"¡¿Qué sucede aquí!?"

en cuanto oyó la voz de Ludwig, conocido como Alemania, se volteo inmediatamente. Se arrastro entre gateando y corriendo hacia el con apenas fuerzas para hacerlo se planto a los pies de este agarrado de el lloró amargamente.

"¿Que te sucede?"

"dile...que me deje en paz dile...por favor ayúdame"

Lo miró un tanto frío pero en el fondo temeroso por el estado mental de su amigo. Le acarició la cabeza gentilmente y se agachó para darle un abrazo. Nunca le pregunto a Italia sobre sus razones o quien es esa persona con la que tanto alucinaba a la cual tanto pavor le tenia...

'¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto, al ignorar la situación?'

seguía abrazado de este mientras lo pensaba y decidió no darle mas vueltas...oh...esto no es algo por ser ignorado esto podría llegar...MUY lejos...

* * *

**un proyecto que tenía guardado en mi cabeza desde ya hace un tiempo. discúlpenme si no fue de su agrado. Esto no es GerIta (al menos yo no lo veo de esa manera) después de haber visto un video sobre muñecas aterradoras y esta rara fobia de el miedo a los muñecos mi retorcida mente dijo: "¿Porqué no?" Y JAZHA! Esto salio. No se si hacer otra parte o no pero...me la pensaré.**


End file.
